herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Kaizo
Captain Kaizo is supporting character of BoBoiBoy Franchise who is know as the "Legendary Space Rebel". He confirmed to be Fang older brother. Personality Captain Kaizo know very proud,serious,mysterious and sarcastic. To reach his goal, he willing to do anything to achieve it even it will do with a violence way. According Fang and Lahap (Kaizo loyal sidekick), he is one of most dangerous and strongest alien in space, proved that he get a nickname as "Legendary Space Rebel", able easily defeat Ejo jo,rumored ever fought with Tengkotak leader, Bora ra and also has powerful power especially from his energy-shield.Kaizo also very calculated and great sense of honor, this is proved that he challenge BoBoiBoy to fought with him to prove that he worth to got power band or not. After their battle and lose, he accept his defeat and believe that BoBoiBoy and his co. worth to get a power band. He wanted to recruit BoBoiBoy and the others to join his team.But since his way is to extreme to resolve his mission, they refuse to join his side beside his goal actually good. Kaizo didn't force their decision even its his own brother decision to choose stay with BoBoiBoy instead return to his team.He also warned to them that there is another alien will come to earth before his departure, which it later to be Tengkotak. He have good relationship with his little brother though their relationship more look like a commander-private and He willing to punish or attack Fang when he disobeying his order or feeling betrayed by him. Beside this,He actually didn't want to attack him without any reason. Description Captain Kaizo command to Private Pang(Fang) to search a power band at Rintis Island, he tell to him if the people refuse to give it, he must to get it in violence way. He decide to leave him alone and state that Fang need more time to search and observe it, and he will back in the right time. Later on, he seen talking with Bago go and witnesses Ejo jo who escape in the unknown place. He finally return to earth with his partner named Lahap, defeat Ejo jo and his robot, P.E.T.A.I who wanted to revenge his defeat from BoBoiBoy. He introduce himself and revealing himself and Fang was a Alien. We wanted to take a power band from him and his co. , but they refuse to give it. Kaizo decide to get it with Fang aids (who actually feel bad to help him because to proved his loyalty at him), and they success to got it. He return to his spaceship along with Fang.No longer after that, he was chased by BoBoiBoy and co. who decide to retake it and save Fang. Kaizo welcomed them, and challenge at them to fight with him, which BoBoiBoy accept it. He finally defeated by BoBoiBoy and Fang, and he honorary accept his loses. He later let BoBoiBoy and co. to take their power band and accept Fang decision to stay with them instead him. Before his departure, he warned at them about the other aliens who will attacking earth and drop them back to Rintis island Trivia * His name deliver from Japanese words, Kaizo (改造 Kaizō)" means "hacked" or "modded". * His current age is 20 years old and his birthday is November 4th * In his first concept, Kaizo much look like a full-mature man than his current appearance. In one teaser picture, Kaizo have different colour scheme before its change to current colour scheme which make him more look like Fang. Similar Heroes * Itachi Uchiha * Zeref Dragneel * Byakuya Kuchiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Extremists Category:False Antagonist Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:True Neutral Category:Speedsters Category:Elementals Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Darkness Category:Chi Masters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Master Combatants